


i wrote you into my verse

by only_because3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve shoulders her as they jog towards the corner of 125th but it doesn't do anything to break her stride. Instead, she just laughs, probably the first time he's heard that during battle, and shoves him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wrote you into my verse

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on tumblr that said something about Steve holding up his shield so that he and Natasha could kiss behind it. This is what sprung from that. Light and kind of drabbley, but enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and I'm not sure Natasha's little electro disks have an actual name, so I'm just calling them her widow disks because, why not?

Natasha turns towards him when the explosion hits, using his shield as protection from the blast. She leans her head against his chest briefly as she quickly replaces the magazines in her glocks. His breathing is labored, his face hot from both exertion and the flames heating up his shield. Natasha is solid against him but there's a softness to her features when she looks up at him, despite the bloody cuts and dirt littering her face. "I'm thinking Chinese for dinner," she says, her voice lifting near the end so that he knows she's flexible on their post battle meal of choice.  
  
    All he can do is laugh a little and shake his head. He's not sure how she manages to think that far ahead when they're in the middle of a fight but she does and it's still somehow surprising to him. "Yeah, lemon chicken sounds good." She smiles before dropping to the ground, using her position to send four bullets through the ankles of three AIM members. He lowers his shield, watches them drop as Natasha stands back up, her face all business as she scans the area. "Four at your ten, Captain," she murmurs before bringing a hand up to her ear. "And according to our bird men, a whole slew coming up from the sewers just around 125th."  
  
    "Well," Steve sighs, adjusting his grip on his shield as Natasha slips a gun back into her holster, hand moving then to pull two widow disks from her belt. "We can't let them ruin dinner by blowing up the street by Good Taste." Steve sends his shield flying and, through a series of ricochets, it takes out three of the guys before returning to him.  
  
    Natasha rolls her eyes but allows the corner of her lips to upturn as she tosses her widow disks on to the last standing AIM member near them. "When I said I was thinking Chinese, I meant going to the actual best place in Harlem, not your sad excuse for take out."  
  
    Steve shoulders her as they jog towards the corner of 125th but it doesn't do anything to break her stride. Instead, she just laughs, probably the first time he's heard that during battle, and shoves him back. "Care to get that fire hydrant going," she asks, tilting her chin towards the fixture on the sidewalk. He brings his shield down on the valve and soon water is spilling into the street. The AIM members coming up from the sewers start shooting at them, the water not deterring them a bit. But Natasha seems to be stalling, shooting only a few despite the fact that twenty of them are coming towards them.  
  
    She does well evading most of the bullets, partly because Natasha is agile and graceful, especially in battle, but also because these AIM guys don't seem to be great shots in the first place. Still, Natasha makes her way to his side behind his shield. "Every one out," she says into the comm. There's a crackle over their feed and bullets are ricocheting off his shield continuously but Natasha is the picture of calm and patience. Steve hears Clint say yes and Natasha smiles, scattering six widows disks in the water puddling on the ground, effectively electrocuting every AIM member. He almost lowers his shield once the disks leave her hands but she keeps his arm poised, even as her fingers hook in the neck of his uniform, pulling him down to meet her lips.  
  
    He finds himself smiling against her lips until Natasha pulls back just enough to say, "Only because it's closer than Golden Wok." Then all he can do is laugh against her mouth, pressing his forehead against hers.  
  
    "You're something else," he mutters and she quirks an eyebrow, nipping at his bottom lip before taking one more real kiss from him. She tastes like blood and dirt and a little like the apples she was eating before AIM started destroying Harlem.  
  
    "The word you're looking for is thoughtful... Maybe even nice," she tells him with a grin when they pull apart.  
  



End file.
